Georgiaball
Georgiaball |nativename = საქართველობურთი Sakartveloburti|founded=1991|predecessor = Georgian SSRball|successor = |ended = |gender = Male,|language = Georgian Abazgi Russian Ossetian|hates = Vodka, Communism, Trks, Soviets/Russians, being confounded with Georgiaball (state) or Englandball|intospace = Maybe in a few years.|government = Unitary semi-presidential republic|capital = Tbilisiball|religion = Orthodoxy|friends = Ukraineball EUball Polandball Lithuaniaball USAball Israelcube Armeniaball Azerbaijanball Iranball Japanball Latviaball Belarusball (sometimes) South Koreaball (Sometimes) Russiaball (sometimes) Estoniaball Germanyball Franceball Greeceball Bulgariaball Romaniaball Serbiaball|likes = playing Rugby(Lelo), drink Wine, Georgian nature..|affiliation = Vodka removal|enemies = Commies Clay removers Vodka Name stealer Traitors Hungaryball (Hates me because of Ukraine) Belarusball (sometimes) Palestineball Armeniaball (sometimes) Azerbaijanball (sometimes) Turkeyball Crimeaball Flag stealer|image = 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg|caption = Vodka Remover|food = Khacapuri,Khinkali,Lobiani,Lobio|reality = Republic of Georgia/საქართველოს რესპუბლიკა|personality = Proud, thug, hospitable, stronk, arrogant as fuck|type =Kartvelian (Georgian is of super unique, not found anywhere except for Basque Country...maybe) |notes = Looks like Englandball,Finlandball,Swedenball, Denmarkball,Norwayball and Icelandball and he IS NOT A STATE!!!|bork = Wine Wine or Tbles Tbles or Kartvel Kartvel or Khachapuri Khachapuri|status = Alive|onlypredecessor = Georgian SSRball|predicon = Georgian SSR|military = Not powerful}} This article is about the countryball in the Caucasian region. For the stateball in USAball, see Georgiaball (state). [https://www.facebook.com/GeorgiaballOfficial Georgiaball] (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is a countryball in the Caucasian region of Eurasia. Georgiaball should never be confused with the თვითმარქვია USA state of Georgiaball. It is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka, to the south by Kebab The Great and Lavash, and to the southeast by Kebab. It's claim to fame is that Joseph Stalin's from the country. Georgiaball can also into weird alphabet like Armeniaball, some even look like hands. Sometimes Japanball use its alphabet to create emoticons like ლ(^ε^ლ) Stalin's Mission was completed! Relationships Friends: * Polandball - They like eachother very much and hate Russiaball. DEFEND KURWA! * USAball - Our close friend and ally, help us and hate that son of bitch asshole. His son is a rip off though. * Lazicaball - He is brother of Georgiaball, and a friend of the Kebab. * Armeniaball -The best neighbour. Always arguing but secretly good friends with long history. Also makes good lavash. * Azerbaijanball - Frenemies. Gibs oil, and a good boy, but he's a Kebab and also Muslim, so Georgiaball feels about him controversially. Also, David Gareja Monastery is mine, stop claimings my clay. And we want to tell you that we're the original settlers of the Caucasus * Iranball - We two are of best friends. We like us each other and thank you for not of recognizing Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball. * Ukraineball-best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodkaball. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov cocktails. * Israelcube - Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like each other alot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks given by Ukraineball. *Baltics - Latviaball, Lithuaniaball, Estoniaball. * Japanball - We both hate stupid Russia. nice autos, interesting culture, gibed monies. but he's strange as fuck... * Greeceball - He and Georgiaball are trying remove kebabs and restore glorious Constantinople. He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and dunnot want to return it. (PAY DENBTS GREECE). Also orthodox. Quotes: * Deus vult! * Abkhaziaball and South Ossetiaball is of Georgia * REMOVE VODKA Enemies: * Russiaball - Prochi (Geo: asshole). Tries to annex kavkaz. Thats why he hates Georgiaball. Vodka remover since 1800. when Russian Empireball annexed Kartliball. 'Separatism:' '[[Abkhaziaball|''Abkhaziaball]]'' is of my son, stole by Russiaball. now Russiaball trying to anschluss him, to have large black sea coast. Abkhaziaball is very very beautiful, Russiaball don't have something like that. i of believing i can live with peace with my son Abkhaziaball after Russiaball get fuck away from this region and we will live together and became part of EUball family. now time to talk about South Ossetiaball they are refugees from north Caucasus, we save them from Russkies, Russkies is of wantinted kill him. Russia is of trying to make genocide with all Caucasian nations like he did with Circassians and Chechens. Ossetians settled with us and we were like bros, but when we became independent Russia was angry so he decided to rise here conflict to have rights on our clay. i don't hate Ossetiaball, at all Georgiaball is multicultural country.. there lives Armens, Azris, Russkies, Jews, north Caucasians etc. we don't have problems with 'em. Russia is of Evil. modern Mongol horde! Remove Vodka! #Defend Kavkaz!'' Seriously, don't secede. 'Old Territories: "Evil Vodka and Kebabs stole my lands when I was attacked by evil russkies! (Bolsheviks) They stole Sochi and Dvaleti! they also stole Saingilo and Lore from me and gave it to Azeri and Armenia! but I don't hate Azeriball and Armeniaball for that. In same time evil kebab (Ottoman Empire) attacked me and stole from most important territory from which is called Tao-Klarjeti (Lazetiaball) # Gallery 10351970 644293668998791 8237501882553694082 n.jpg Georgiaballw.png Random Georgians.jpg|Georgiaball throughout his history Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath. Featuring the first Georgian republic. Invasions.png Z1tvf5E.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png S6ukqVN.png 4ajmhKf.png GLxXkn4.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Georgiaball2004.png|How he looked in 1990-2004 'pEqSpSN.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png BqtqFFB.png georgia Recognizes Artsakh.png 10406432 791022780933748 5103695041225843829 n.png es:Georgiaball pl:Georgiaball Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Neutral Category:Caucasoid Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:The Kartvelian Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Georgiaball Category:Red White Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Countryballs of Europe Category:Asia Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mountains Category:Wine Category:Christian Category:OSCE Category:Highland Category:Independent Category:Christian Lovers Category:Cross Category:Former Soviet Category:Black Sea Category:Kebab killers Category:Remover of kebab Category:Remove Vodka Category:Crusaders Category:Second World Countries Category:Vodka Removers Category:Vodka haters Category:Europeanball Category:European Category:Europeball Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Seperatist remover Category:GUAM Category:Post-Soviet Category:Anti Kebab Category:Kebab Haters Category:Former kebab removers Category:Caucasia Category:Low countries Category:MENA Category:Weird Alphabet Category:Christian Lover Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Future NATOballs Category:Former USSRballs